


Miles Kane as an artist

by HikariHyuuga (orphan_account)



Category: Last Shadow Puppets, Miles Kane - Fandom, Milex - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HikariHyuuga
Summary: Just some thoughts on Miles, obviously.





	Miles Kane as an artist

I love Laat Shadow Puppets since I was 12 (way back in '08) and I can tell you their songs are one of those rare gems I still listen with the same amount of emotion as I did back then. But, I have to be honest, since I've heard of them, the person who was forced more by the media was Alex, probably because of his prior success with Arctic Monkeys (who I also listen to since I was about 10) and some of his solo work. Tho I can't really remember when, I know I suddenly started thinking about what Miles' solo music actually sounded like. I know I had internet at home by then, so I was probably 14/15yo...but when I found out his work I was amazed. Turned out I prefered his music to Alex's... And I still do.  
I really can't put my finger on it, but there just seems to be that "something" in his songs that makes me wanna move and feel free, at least for a while.  
In addition, I'd also like to say that, even tho I believe the magical lyrics come only when Milex work together, I still feel very bad for Miles as an artist.  
His talent is great and he has an amazing attitude, but it's all being cast aside or being put within the shadow of Alex Turner. I just wish he could be recognized as much as his friend, because Miles deserves it.

 

That's all.  
(Can't wait for his new album btw) :D


End file.
